


Cos'era Prima

by Mysticerlia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Post Kurta Massacre, Pre-Kurta Massacre, Royalty, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), Young Love, black whale never happened, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticerlia/pseuds/Mysticerlia
Summary: What was before? Before the Hunter Exam, before the events of Yorknew? To save his friends, Kurapika must relive his whole life as if it's still in front of him.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. To Save Them.

The rapid thunder outside the car startle Kurapika as he drives down the roads of Yorknew. Neon Nostrade was deceased, Kurapika found all the eyes of his brethren and buried them in the reserved place. He was finally free, but immensely empty. He had a home to go to, he had friends to call his own. Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Melody made their way into his cold, shallow heart. His siblings, his family, friends from the village are no longer. He knew he was wanted, but those four have made his heart warmer than it has been in years. He abandoned a life he could’ve had for revenge. He could’ve gone to school, could’ve done something meaningful with his life. 

He had everything he needed, despite them moving on and going on with their lives. Gon found his father after him being in the hospital. If Kurapika heard the word when he first came into the hospital, he would’ve followed him. Gon didn’t need him, Gon has KIllua, Leorio, and all the other friends they found throughout the way. His father might be a degenerate, but he was so unmistakingly happy.

Leorio, with the constant calls and constant voicemails that he secretly appreciated. He replayed the voice mails many times, to keep him going. His cherished friend stopped the calls months ago, but every so often, he sees the name Leorio on the Caller ID. He wishes he could pick up the phone, but he knows that there’s no room for a previously revenge driven Kurapika.

Killua handled himself with Gon. Him and the young former assassin were never close, but he trusted the white haired boy with everything. He was the mature one other than himself in the group they made during the exam. He was smart, he knew to leave Kurapika alone with his gathering his brethren eyes. 

Melody also called every so often, she was the only one Kurapika dared to answer. He loved her songs, it comforted him. It made him feel back at home. Back at the full beautiful fields, full of sunflowers and all alike. Back with his siblings, his mother, the elder, especially Pairo.  
Was he the cause of the massacre? He wishes he could know the answer to such a strenuous question. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to leave the village to the one next to theirs. Maybe someone followed him and Pairo when they left the horrible village.

Was being a Kurta a curse? It rings in his mind as his sister wails at the elder and tells her to leave the village. The glare she gives the elder, as she says the words. “Being a Kurta is a curse, just demons in disguise as humans.” Her usually soft, joking voice, turned into a cold, deathly tone. Erina has breast length, long honey colored hair. Her stature being five foot, eleven inches. She tries towering over the former six foot three elder, which is now five foot nine due to shrinking of age. “You disgust me” she spats at the elder. Mother, Aunt Marilina, his other siblings and himself pleaded for him to reconsider. “Leave the village by tomorrow morning, I will not hesitate to kill you.” The elder glares at the furious blonde in front of him. The elder was a cold hearted man, from what Kurapika remembers. On the way to leaving the village with two bags. She puts the bags on the sides of the saddle of the massive bird called a Piko. Kurapika runs up to her and begs her not to leave, and he’ll try to convince the elder of his decision.  
The then seventeen year old Erina, turned around to face her then twelve year old brother. “I’ll come and find you, my dearest Kurapika. My only little brother, You were one of the only reasons I stayed as long as I did. I wanted to be there for my baby brother. Take care of yourself, and take care of our siblings, and mother.” Kurapika’s father walks towards the duo talking. Smack. He smacks the elder blonde of the two as she stumbles over due to the impact. “What the fuck is that for?” she yells at their tall, muscular father. “I hope being evicted will treat you some manners and respect. I am disgusted to have a daughter like you. Erina smirks as she tries to jump at their father to attack. Their older brother comes running and holds Erina back from inflicting harm on their father. “Calm down Erina, you’re losing yourself!” He yells at his younger sister. “One day, I hope someone does the same to you as you’ve done to me.” She stabs daggers through him with her big, scarlet eyes.  
Kurapika’s mother comes running towards them while holding a big bag. She spats at the father, telling him to leave. The father bites his tongue and walks away. She hands Erina the bag, “This is enough to last you for two weeks, I have a few hundred from the outside. Go to this address, and tell her you’re my daughter. She speaks our language and she will help you. I love you, and take care of yourself. I’ll come by and see you when things clear up around here.” She pecks her taller daughter’s cheek. She wraps her arms around the slender, taller female. Their other sister walks to them with two more PIkos. “I refuse to let you leave this village on your own, We’re coming with you.” She says as she hands the other leash to their other brother.  
Erina smiles softly, and notices the waves of their other siblings despite two being missing. She waves back and smiles. She jumps swiftly on the Piko and initiates for them to start going on their journey. “Goodbye my dearest baby brother and my elder siblings. We will meet again!” She says excitedly as the bird starts running. The other two siblings follow shortly behind. All he can remember from that day is the smiling face of his siblings as they leave the village.  
He notices the tear going down his cheek, as he pulls into the abandoned parking garage. He swipes the lone tear going down his face. 

He receives the call from an unknown number. Something inside his gut, even in the deepest pits tell him to answer the phone. He hits the answering button and puts the phone up to his ear.

“Hello Chain User.”  
“Who is this?” He asks, despite knowing the answer.  
“You know who this is, but lets keep this short. I have the kids, The woman with the hearing, and the doctor, if you don’t want me to pluck their eyes out like I did to your clan. I suggest you come to this address.”  
Kurapika’s heart drops as he realizes.  
“State your commands.”


	2. State Your Conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing this to practice my writing, thank you all for reading!
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize!

All he saw was the dim light of the full moon as he walked by the long, abandoned roads with many tall buildings that are vacant. He has his gun in the front of his pants, his knives are in his pockets.  
Why would they take them after all this time? He’s nineteen now, he basically vanished off of this earth after he collected all of his brethern’s eyes. He looks at his reflection off of a broken mirror on the floor, next to the building. He looks less pale than he has before, his eyes are a light gray with some blue undertones in them. He’s grown up. He’s still the same height as he was in the Hunter exam, slightly above average height of five feet, seven. He was a lot smaller than his other siblings. Hiroki, his eldest sibling, was seven feet tall. He reminisced when Hiroki used to put Kurapika on his shoulders and he’d feel like he was above the world. Even with his other siblings, when they all stood in a line, they’d be just like stairs. 

The differences between him and his eight siblings, he was the one appeared to be the most similar to his mother. He shared the bright blonde hair, the eye shape, the chin shape, the facial shape. The only thing that wasn’t his mother’s is the length of his legs. His mother was a short woman compared to Kurtas. The average height for an adult Kurta was 5’9. His father on the other hand was a very tall, black haired man. He had shoulder length mullet, and the sharpest eyebrows Kurapika has ever seen. He was a very muscular man compared to his mother. She was softer on the curves, but still in shape. She had knee length hair before Kurapika was born. She cut her hair during her fourth pregnancy with his two twin sisters. She stuck with her shoulder length blonde, fluffy hair. Majority of Kurapika’s siblings had a mix of blonde or black hair, while the eldest had red hair. A little darker than Hisoka’s. Kurapika silently thanks himself for the haircut as he pulls his hair back to show off his forehead. Melody always complained that he let his hair grow out too much, and he kept that in the back of his mind.

He walks towards the warehouse in the back of this abandoned lot. He abandoned his Kurta clothing when he buried the eyes, so he’s just wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He stands in front of the door and opens it with a loud creaking noise. When he walks inside, he sees the troupe sitting in a crescent shape, facing the door. 

“It’s you!” Nobunga yells and grabs his sword and sprints his way towards the blonde boy. He swings his sword and Kurapika jumps back during each swing. He flips back using his left hand and throws his body the opposite way the irrelevant buffoon swings his sword. 

“That’s enough, Nobu.”

The air froze as he stopped his swing midway. “Danchou, he killed Uvo and Paku! They would still be here if it wasn’t for him!” Nobu starts tearing up and sobbing without a shred of pride. 

“I’m just here for my friends, and what is it that you want?” Kurapika says towards the spider head. 

Chrollo motions his head and looks at Fei and Phinx. They walk into the back room that’s away from the others and pushes a big cage out. They’re all stripped of their normal clothes and dressed in a white T-Shirt and shorts. There’s tape on their mouths and they open their eyes wide when they see Kurapika. They push it beside Franklin, who’s sitting on the furthest corner of the right. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Kurapika yells as his eyes start to activate.

“I thought the clothing would bring back some old memories.”

Kurapika freezes and holds his breath.

“Kurapika Irisviel Kurata is your full name from the records I’ve received.” 

Chrollo pulls out a book with a picture of a thirteen year old Kurapika on the front.

“How did you get that?” Kurapika says, shocked.

“A little birdie gave this to me, and I've read some interesting things in here.” 

Chrollo says, holding the book and flipping the pages. 

“Your birthday is April 4th, 2001, Your blood type is AB, You were premature due to Lena’’s Syndrome, you were only supposed to live to the age of twelve.” Chrollo reads in such a monotone voice, as if he’s a doctor and Kurapika’s the patient.

“Suddenly, an incident happened when you were just the age of twelve that left you with an astounding amount of physical and mental issues. Also, that-”

“It is none of your business what has happened in my life, therefore, there is no reason for you to have that. Whatever has happened has happened and it’s been years since then. There is no reason for you to resurface what has happened.” Kurapika spats at him as if he’s scolding him.

“The reason why we have gathered your friends is so you’ll help us get into the door of the Sun. You have the mark under your collar bone, correct? In a span of two weeks, you became the bearer of a high class demon named Haruka. I was quite curious on how your syndrome went away during the time. It’s supposed to be lifelong and deadly.”

“Why do you need to get in the door?” Kurapika says flatly.

“Curiosity.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, out of all people, i’d expect you to know that..”

“But my dear, I thought you would understand that satisfaction brought it back.”

“What?”

“Here are my conditions, and you must use your judgement chain, just like you used on me two years ago.” 

“State your conditions.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is spicy and also my second multi chapter story!  
> If I really get motivated like this again, I'll post another chapter. The KuroKura tag has been dry asf  
> I also have had this idea for maybe a year now, so now it's coming to life!


End file.
